Under the Sun
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It's a sunny bright day for a little PDA


Title: Under the Sun

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Queen Eudokia's beach vacation was set in motion after Theo approved with her invitation and immediately sent invitations to all the Altirk treaty members and including the Alliance and Union, now all three are called the Empire, in addition, they brought along their mages and currently with the vacation going on, they are in the Queen's beach side Villa, the Lords are having fun with their drinks exchanging stories and servants serving them meat and seafood, while the ladies dressed in sexy bikinis, however one lady did not join them at their game of volleyball by the sand.

One of them preferred to read her book and lay beside her betrothed on a hammock, it was cute they matched fabrics of their clothing, Siluca with her orange with white printed gumamela flower and leaves design covering her panties is a sarong, she's snuggled beside the napping Emperor who's wearing the same printed shorts, down to his upper knee, he's wearing a leather beach flip-flops matching Siluca's beach gladiator like sandals except the straps goes around in curves, her straw beach hat is placed beside Theo's Akubara balmon fedora which she gave as a gift to him, their drinks were placed at the small table at the side.

Theo's arm served as her pillow giving her leverage to read her favorite novel, she snuggled beside him and their legs tangled.

"Is it just me or are they so intimate?" giggled by one of the female mages who kept on staring at the couple.

"They are always like that, whenever those two find free time they would stay together and snuggle" snorted Laura who's with four little boys hanging around her, they all look so much as her Queen.

"Theo dosed off while Siluca read the story to him out loud, the female Lords were giggling seeing the Emperor half naked snuggled close to his fiancé which doesn't mind the touches he does.

Suddenly the female mages who's having fun with their little game went to call for Siluca, it was a sight since they were all in a revealing bikini with their ballooning bosoms, Siluca on the other hand dismissed them when her eyes twitched when Laura challenged her pushing up her breast a bit showing her superiority when it comes to assets, Theo woke up and stared at them, they tried to seduce him, "It's always a rare occasion where I get to snuggle and nap with Siluca, but is it necessary to take her away like this?" he complained, everyone looked at him and Juzel amost burst out laughing at the Emperor.

"Hey, its okay… I'm not going" she assured and caressed the one side of his jaw.

"Aw… Big boss trying to avoid playing games too?" taunted by Lassic to his best friend, aside from being father like to them he sometimes pushes the Emperor's buttons when it comes to being competitive, Theo groaned when Moreno cleared his throat whispering he can show off to Siluca a bit.

Theo sighed deeper and Siluca giggle, "I'll watch~" she teased which would push his buttons even deeper.

He stood and headed to where Jorgo, Igor and Selge are.

They handed him a ball made out of leather, it was filled with air, it was a game they were playing earlier where they kick it over to the opposing team's goal.

Theo remembers the game as he grew up with it so he knew how to play and actually he's a champion of it, aside from being a lumberjack.

Lassic with a wide grin whispered something to Jorgo, Alfred's son, Petr and Moreno whispered looking at Theo, Theo on the other hand called the Constance brothers with Alexis and told them what they should do.

When Lassic started the game being the referee, Theo sprung to action and got the ball and surprised them and immediately scored. "What was that?" Moreno complained.

"You're slow" Theo told and went back to their side of the court, everyone got interested and went in to watch and took their pick to side and cheer with, Siluca wasn't amused seeing almost all women is cheering on Theo's side since the Constance brothers and Alexis are in his side.

"Theo… any plan?" asked by Alexis nervous since Jorgo and Alfred's son is teaming up, and already passed through the brothers, Theo couldn't stop them either.

"Just catch the ball, if you can't use your face, it always works" Siluca lost it and Marrine looked at Siluca in horrified look, "Trust me… I play this when I was a boy".

"I'll try!" and he did with his hands, except Moreno and the other two were like dogs following his movements, "Theooo…" he was pleading where to pass it.

Suddenly, "Drop it!" Theo passed by his front and he dropped it, Theo passed it to Selge who immediately disposed it to Igor who assisted Theo up to the other side of their field, Siluca started to cheer and the other female mages laughed at her she was all out cheering on him.

The game went on until Theo's team buried the score, Siluca was all happy and bouncing, the guys were all spent, sweating and panting, Theo only sweated but not panting yet, Moreno called it and Theo went to Siluca, she immediately hugged him, he was sweaty but she doesn't mind, the same greeting was given to Alexis by Marrine, "Where's ours?" whispered by Alfred's son in a jest.

Petr saw Aishela smiling at him opening her arms, "I'm good…" he shivered.

Siluca took the towel beside their hammock and dried Theo, and smothered Theo with oil around his upper body, from his chest abdomen and back, every sides and corners she did not miss, "Where can I palm wash board abdomens?" one girl from aristocracy asked her friend and the girls then turned to her and looked at her weirdly, "What? It just look that inviting, okay… you're lying if not" she argued.

They snuggled again, "He's charging is he?" joked by Jorgo seeing Theo pulled Siluca close to him.

Little did they know Aubestes just rolled his eyes seeing his daughter all comfortable with her fiancé.

Moments later, Siluca woke up from the nap and Theo doesn't want to let go but she pinched his nose and he woke up, "Need anything?" he asked.

"I need to get water" she told.

"Stay… I'll go get it…" those who are near them were all shocked she's being spoiled by the Emperor.

The lady mages and Eudokia needs to whisk her away later and start to press what she did to her man why he's all over her when Marrine is in the same boat as Siluca when Alexis went to get her some desert.

"Where can I find a man like that?" asked by one lady mage.

"Get a man from Sistina, they're all romantic and sweet without pulling any effort" joked Laura while playing with the kids.

Then they all turned to Juzel who looked horrified, "I suggest you escape" Theo gave him an advice and Juzel tried to hide.

"You know this is a nice day to relax under the sun" said Theo.

"Uh-huh…we get rare time together" she agreed and he handed her the water.

"Read me the book?" he asked and they snuggled.

~END~


End file.
